thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
War
War was a member of Luc Crash’s satanic cult. He assisted Luc and Lola in the murders of Jimmy Cuervo and Lilly “Ignites the Dawn”. War dies in a suicide bombing, saying that it was better to die a hero at night than wake up as a coward in the morning. He is portrayed by Marcus Chong. The Crow: Wicked Prayer War is at protest near a prison, posing as one of the on strike workers. As Pestilence drives by, he gives War a signal, and War signals back as Pestilence drives by. As the protest continues, War takes out a shotgun from his bag and walks away without anyone noticing him. War starts to shoot at people, causing gun power to ignite. War runs back to his van and drives off before a nearby drum of oil explodes. War drives up in his car behind Luc at the same time as Pestilence and Famine. War comments that for war there is no substitute for victory. War hands Luc a gun and tells him to lead the way. War watches as Luc subsequently threatens to set a priest on fire and propose to his girlfriend Lola. Later that afternoon, when Jimmy goes to Trading Post to see Lilly, War and Pestilence beat him, and restrain him. War watches as Jimmy and Lilly are put in nooses. He punches Jimmy and tells Jimmy that he was told not to die for his beliefs but to make others die for their’s. War then watches in horror as Lola cuts out one of Lilly’s eyes. War also makes sure that Jimmy stays awake. War watches as Luc kicks the chair from underneath Jimmy’s feet leaving him dangling and subsequently stabs Jimmy in the chest and cuts out his heart. War also watches as Jimmy’s heart turns to ash in Luc’s hand after Lola’s chant and the number 666 be burned into Luc’s chest. Later that night, War returns with the group to their church. As Lola tries to wash the blood off of her hands, War tells Lola to take off her glasses so she can see with her new eyes. Lola tells War that she sees the devil rising up and he’s going to make all his dreams come true. A little weirded out, War walks away. While Luc reminds the group what they’re fighting for, War is reminded by Luc that his people were enslaved. War says that for everyone of them that dies ten of them may die but in the end it’s the opposing side that will ultimately lose. War then parties the night away with the group. That same night, War accompanies Luc, Lola and Famine to a church where Moses is performing a marriage ceremony. When Moses gets distracted by Lola talking, War tells him not to lose his place and he walks out of the room. When he rushes back into the room after hearing gunshots he arrives to find Moses on the floor. Luc instructs War to kill everyone else and leave the wife to suffer, and War does as he’s instructed. War, Luc and Famine head to Rave-N-Fest. When Luc instructs War and Famine to “heard the lambs for slaughter”, War tells Luc that they don’t all deserve to die. War is reminded that his brothers didn’t deserve to die when they were working in the mines just so others could profit off of their work. When asked if they’ve seen the last of War, War says only the dead have seen the last of him. As Famine causes a ruckus, War takes the opportunity to set up his gun. After he sets up his gun, War gets ready to shoot but he stops when Jimmy suddenly appears and prevents Famine from destroying any more property. When signaling to Luc asking if he can shoot, Luc signals to War to hold his fire. War continues to aim his gun at Jimmy but he holds his fire. After Luc throws Jimmy across the room, War starts shooting at him per Luc’s instructions but the bullets initially have no effect. When Luc throws an axe at the crow and injuries it, Jimmy becomes mortal and the bullets start hurting Jimmy as War continues to shoot. When the raven ornament on the ceiling collapses causing the tent to collapse, War continues to shoot everybody as they are disoriented. When War spots a young boy peer out from underneath the collapsed tent, he gets ready to shoot him but his gun jams. Jimmy suddenly appears and takes the boy back underneath the tent as War finally manages to fix his gun and start shooting again. When everyone is killed he leaves Rave-N-Fest with Lola and Luc. The trio arrive at the church and War straps dynamite to his body. War tells Luc that strength lies in attack not defens after Luc asks if they thought they could keep crows away from the party. War remains outside as Luc and Lola enter the church. Unbeknownst to him, there are a team of men with guns, including Tanner and Harold, behind him waiting. As War waits outside, a hearse drives up to the church. War is surprised when he notices there is no driver, and Jimmy suddenly walks up behind War but when he turns around Jimmy is gone. Suddenly Jimmy engages War in a fight. As War fights Jimmy one of his guns is knocked into a burning trash can. Jimmy initially knocks War out but War stands back up and starts shooting at Jimmy with another gun. As a shoot out ensues with the men that are hiding out in the brush, War dives behind a stone wall and Jimmy joins him shortly there after. When War tries to shoot Jimmy he realizes he’s out of ammo and Jimmy tells him he has to keep better track of his ammunition. When Jimmy tries to enter the church War pursues him and tells him it’s a better idea to die a hero at night then to wake up a coward in the morning. War proceeds to ignite the dynamite and he dies in the following explosion, with the resulting fire forming the shape of a crow. Category:Antagonists Category:The Crow: Wicked Prayer Characters Category:Deceased